The Island of the Wild
by Dynomation
Summary: A vacation with her father has bourght Luna a new friend back home, this is the story of a princess no pony understood coming to realise maybe she wasn't always alone? All she needed was a common interest?


-2,500 years before Celestia's reign- The Island of the Wild-

The cool night of the island was nothing new, but something was, a large equine lopped across the moon lit marsh. Unlike the rest of the world, no magic can exist in this place so creatures from the last great ice age still live as they always have.

And like all prehistoric ponies so did this equine, only he seemed to call out into the night, like a lost child, his large hooves sinking into the soft soil beneath them. The mud stains his lower legs as he forced himself through the mud.

Like he had to find a way of getting off this island. The only thing he could think off was heading towards a patch of large rock and hope that he could get a peaceful nights sleep. Or at least rest for a while. His hooves began to become heavier, as the marsh became more gloppy, never had this pony's muscles worked so hard. With one final 5 ,I mute push he reached the rocks and he settled down for a night of long cold sleep.

-2,486 years before Celestia's reign- Castle of the Twin Sisters-

Luna looked bored as she smeared a large hoof print on here bedroom window, the teenage princess groan, as she noticed the large statue in the court yard move, only to be chased down by Celestia, why did she have more friends than Luna, maybe it was the fact Celestia was allowed out more?

But she was excited for the family trip, she and her father were going on, the Island of the Wild, Celestia and and there mother had down right refused to spend a month going to a place of no magic, but to Luna and her father it was a trot in the country, litteraly as they were going rambling.

"I wonder what beasts I'll see? Maybe those Mammoth father goes on about? Should I draw one? Maybe, were did I leave my charcoal?" Said Luna finally moving away from her window, she rummaged through the large Chester draws she had in the back corner of her room, full of useless Nicknacks from her oher rambling adventures. A Phoenix feather from her time near Roam the capital of the Yaks Empire, And a large elephants tusk from her time in Zebria, but her favourite was her note book, her father had given here on there first time walking around the Everfree forest, he said "Now, I'm going to take you all over this place we call home, and I want you to remember each place so, here's a notebook, do whatever you want with it, but make sure your memory lives within this notebook, I show you mine if you want"

Luna remembered with a smug smile as her father artwork was revealed within the little notebook, of a low valley with a meandering river flowing though it high cracked rocks, with white clouds almost touching the round and it wildlife, made the heart melt into mush, a flock of flightless birds ran in between the rocks with chicks following there mother in a line. This was the reason that made Luna want to go, that picture that mental picture was of the southern end of the Island of the Wild.

"But I'm going to the northern end, father only ever been to the southern, this will be new for both of us" her smile nearly eclipsed the sun thinking about it, She pondered if any ponies lived in the northern parts of the Island, as it is said that it is far too cold for even an earth pony to go unprepared but there was a rumour of a pony wandering around and this got the young princess thinking. "Maybe"

King Titan smiled as he hummed a little tune to himself, he was so excited about this trip, and for once not even his wife had a problem with him going, the only pain in his side at the moment was his eldest, Celestia was slumped on his bed talking to him about the dangers of going.

"You said yourself that it's not the safest place in the world, plus no magic! What can you do without magic, nothing! It is littary the reason we are alive, a place without magic is unnatural." Celestia shuddered at the thought of not having magic.

The dark blue stallion simply replied with "Magic is a new thing only 11 thousand years ago it didn't exist, only an asteroid brought it here, the Island of the Wild is perfectly safe if you not rely on magic"

Celestia gave a unamused look, poking out her tounge at her father.

-One Week later, The Island of the Wild

The boat ride there wasn't pleasant rough seas and harsh storms all over the coast, as Luna and Titan got off onto the sandy and gravely shore line Luna noticed something "I feel heavier", Titan chuckled "Magic has one affect on everything, it makes things lighter, so animals can become bigger, massive dragons are fairly new geologically remember"

Luna gave a weird glance at her father, "Is that why you said pack light?" Titan nodded, using his mussel to more the boat to sore, a old nareld tree stump did the job nicely. Titan couldn't wait to show Luna something and it was going to blow her mind.

"Luna" he whispered, he waved her over with a hoof, he lent over the nareld old tree trunk and sore a foot print, "What is it?" She asked. Titan smiled "Something that has to be seen to be believed" he said following in the footsteps of the creature Luna could help but smile, as they climbed over the sand dune for the very first time. A landscape the captured the imagination, a large costal planes with booming population of the most bizarre creatures, and the one that court Luna's eye. A woolly rhinoceroses.

That in itself was amazing enough, but what really blew here mind was it horn, as big maybe even bigger than here father, with a dull tip and almost fraying strains of hair, it light brown coat reminded her of a Musk Ox in a way but it was a rhino.

Titan smiled at his daughter saying "You know your elephants tusk?" Luna nodded "The ones here are ten times as big!" Luna couldn't wait to see that, "If the rhinos are woolly does that make this 'Mammoths' Woolly Mammoths?" Asked Luna here fathers only reponse was "Will I guess it does"


End file.
